8129 AT-AT Walker
|Ages = 9 - 14 |Released = August, 2010On July 15, 2010, Toys-R-Us.com began selling the AT-AT early. A few days later, it was released in in all stores. |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Classic }} 8129 AT-AT Walker is a classic Star Wars set released in August, 2010. The set consists of 815 pieces, and includes C-3PO, a Rebel Soldier (Hoth), Luke Skywalker (Pilot, New Design), Han Solo (Hoth, New Design), two Snowtroopers, an AT-AT Pilot, and a General Veers (New Design) Minifigure. It is also Limited Edition Toys-R-Us exclusive. This is the third System scale set released by LEGO of this vehicle, the others being the 2004 4483 Imperial AT-AT, and the walking 2007 10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT. (See Other sets containing AT-ATs) The model also includes a small Rebel turret, similar to the one included in the 1999 7130 Snowspeeder, and the 2004 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder. Some notable features include the ability to position the AT-AT's legs, opening cockpit, movable "head", removable troop platform, and Rebel turret. This set adds to the growing number of LEGO Star Wars sets based on the snow planet of Hoth, and the battle that took place there, celebrating the 30th anniversary of Episode V. Description This version of the iconic AT-AT Walker most notable includes the ability to position the walker's legs into any pose. This was the case with the original as well, but was not in the most recent previous model which used Power Functions to walk on its own. This set also includes the ability to open the cockpit and place an AT-AT Pilot behind the detailed controls. Contrary to the movie, however, the cockpit only has room for one pilot, whereas in Episode V, there was room enough for two pilots seated side-by-side and General Veers behind them. The head can be positioned as well as the legs, giving the ability to pose the walker as can be seen on the item's packaging. In the main body of the walker is a removable trooper platform. The two large side doors on either side open up, allowing for a small platform, with seating for the included Snowtroopers and General Veers Minifigures to sit, in addition to weapons storage and another computer. There are also four large laser cannons located around the "head" of the walker, in addition to the two on the sides having the ability to rotate. The small Rebel turret has the ability to aim the blaster up and down, and rotate around on the platform. On the back of the platform is a place for the Hoth Rebel Trooper to stand and control the turret. This turret is similar to the ones included in the 1999 set 7130 Snowspeeder and the 2004 set 4500 Rebel Snowspeeder. Of the eight minifigures included in this set, three are exclusive, and two are rare. The redesigned Han Solo looks similar to the one found in 8097 Slave I, but also has his vest and Hoth gear on. The General Veers figure is also exclusive, featuring the same design as the Hoth Imperial Offier from 8084, but with a new face. Also exclusive to this set, is the new Luke Skywalker Rebel Pilot. The new Luke features a new helmet print, with markings similar to the older version and that of Zev Senesca, in addition to the same torso as Zev as well. Luke also comes with his blue chrome-handled Lightsaber and a "whip'" piece to hang from the underside of the walker as he did in the movie. Of the slightly rarer minifigures included are the Hoth Rebel Trooper which except for the slightly redesigned face, exclusive to this set, was previously only available in the set 8083 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack. The AT-AT Pilot features the same redesign as was found earlier this year in the set 8084 Snowtrooper Battle Pack. Also included are the newest of the C-3PO colours and design, and two Snowtroopers. Background ;From the Movies The All Terrain Armoured Transport, or AT-AT walker, is a four-legged transport and combat vehicle used by the Imperial ground forces. Standing a towering 22.5 meters tall, these walkers are intimidating, and are used as much for psychological effect as they are for tactical effect. An AT-AT has blast-impervious armour plating, and resembles a gigantic beast as it moves across the battlefield. An AT-AT's head carries the main armaments, a pair of light blasters located on the walker's "temples," and heavier, twin laser cannons mounted on the walker's "chin." The command crew pilots the AT-AT from the walker's head, which is connected to the main body by a flexible neck. The crew consists of a commander, a gunner, and a pilot. Additional crews and troops can be carried in the walker's main storage bay. ;From the Expanded Universe Forged at the Kuat Drive Yards, the same production facility that crafted the Empire's prodigious Imperial Star Destroyer, the AT-AT walker is the perfect embodiment of Imperial philosophy. It favours fear over function, as the immense craft is more a weapon of terror than a completely efficient combat vessel. Although its complex leg mechanisms do require constant maintenance and repair, the rugged walker does live up to its all terrain name, being able to plod through most obstacles. Inside the AT-AT's armoured hull is enough space to carry five Imperial speeder bikes and up to 40 troops. The interior space can be reconfigured to carry two AT-ST walkers instead, though they require partial disassembly to fit inside. Though the Kuat Drive Yards are the primary production facility for Imperial walkers, foundries on Carida, Belderone and Anteevy are also key contributors to the Imperial armour. AT-ATs are often modified for mission specific environments. The so-called snow walkers used on Hoth featured added insulation. Dune walkers, conversely, are desert terrain walkers fitted with additional Sienar z23 heat dissipation units. There is also an aquatic cousin to the walker known as the AT-AT swimmer—an Aquatic Terrain Armoured Transport. -- which sports repulsorlift units instead of legs. Notes * In some countries, this set was a Toys "R" Us exclusive. * This is the third model of an AT-AT made. * The Hoth Rebel Trooper in this set is an exclusive, with the face being the same as the face used on the Imperial Officer, as opposed to the face found on the two Hoth Rebel Troopers in the set 8083 Rebel Trooper Battle Pack which have the same head as the Naboo Pilot and General Veers who is included in this set. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included |img4=Luke Hoth New.jpg |txt4=Luke Skywalker |img5=Snowtrooper.gif |txt5=Snowtrooper |img6=veers.png |txt6=General Veers |img7=8084_atat.png |txt7=AT-AT Driver }} Gallery 8129-1.jpg|The set in its entirety. Picture 4.png|The AT-AT's cockpit. 8128 features.png|The troop hatch. 81291.jpg|Promotional artwork. See also * 4483 AT-AT * 4489 Mini AT-AT * 10178 Motorized Walking AT-AT Sources * Brickset * Toysnbricks * Minifigure Image * Eurobricks.com References External links Category:Star Wars Category:8000 sets Category:2010 sets Category:2010 limited edition sets Category:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Star Wars sets listed for ages 9-14